Yamato has feelings for someone
by YamatoLover1
Summary: This is my first ever Fan Fiction and I think it may have turned out well but that is entirely up to you guys to decide how well it turned out. You can also do a reading video if you want and yes you do have my permission to do this.


Yamato has feelings for someone

It was a fine morning on the beaches of Truk Lagoon, the sun is shining, the waves rolling on the waters, and the birds singing in the trees, it was the life

especially for one person in particular and that one person was the generous Yamato. She has always been like this, looking out to the seas and wanted to

feel the waters. But she knew she couldn't because of orders, so she figured it was going to be nice and it turns out it has been a lovely day so she decides to

head back and change into her swimsuit and lay out in the sun. Once she got her suit on she started her way back out with some additional things like a nice

little fold up table, a fold up chair so she can relax and get a tan if she wants, an umbrella so that way if she wants to rest for a little while she can set that up

to do so, a bag full of food and drinks so if she wants something to drink or snack on she has that available, and an MP3 player that has her favorite songs that

she knows and some from other bands she never knew about. She arrives back on the beach and folds out the chair and table. She also puts her food, drinks,

and MP3 player on the table so they would be out of her way. She went ahead and opened the umbrella and stuck it into the ground and once that was done

she got herself sat down. She put on her headset and turned up her tunes, reclined back in the chair, and tilted the umbrella towards her and started to fall

asleep.

* * *

Kongo was out walking the beautiful beaches enjoying the sun and Kirishima was there to accompany her on her walk and as they were going on about

what type of shell they want to change out for and as they looked up from trying to think and they can see someone lounging on a chair with an umbrella,

Kongo figured it was her little friend Bucky so they started towards her she saw a chord hanging off the side of the chair and she figured she probably couldn't

hear anyone around her. So they continued that way to setup their fold up chairs and tables of their own and as they were setting they heard rustling next to

them and it stopped as quickly as it began. So Kongo was frozen in place fearing that she is staring "up there," but a quick glance behind her and she is

shocked to see who it is. So she jumps up in the air about 10 feet and on the way back down she had her equipment on and all 8 guns were loaded with her

special rounds just in case. But as she starts calms down she takes off her equipment and they finish the remainder of the setup of the things they brought.

And with everything setup they look over to the person next to her and studied her very carefully. She asked Kirishima to come over and do an analysis of who

it is. After about 2.5 hours of agonizing searching for an answer they finally come up with who it is and the results blow them away and left them speechless.

After trying to digest everything they found out about whom it was and they start to get some drinks poured. And as they look at her again and they wanted

to look at what she has on her MP3 player but Kirishima was way ahead of her and tells her big sister what she has, "The artists that she has Three Days

Grace, Dan Bull, Nightcore, Miracle of Sounds, and Elena Siegman." So they left her alone and continued pouring their drinks and but as they were pouring their

glasses of their signature fruit juice and the scent of it was really, really good. Once the wind picked up the scent whiffed towards Yamato and she got a good

whiff of it and she started to wake up and she was able to see who she thought woke her up but she couldn't figure out how. But just as she got up she

tripped on something and it turns out she tripped on one of the legs of the chairs that was off to her right? She looked to the right and saw that Kongo resting

next to her. Once she got up she said. "Sorry, didn't see you there." Yamato said but as she tried to get up to move things over a bit she fell again but with

agonizing pain. She thinks that she broke all of her toes on her right foot and her wrist. So she asks for help from Kongo to come help her up and get her to

the medical ward. Once Kongo heard this she thought of it as nothing but as she heard her again she got really concerned so she got up and helped Yamato

up and they make their way to the medical ward to see to her wounds.

* * *

Nagato was contemplating what they had to do for the next operation because they suffered some setbacks. The admiral wanted to halt the advancement

of the forces and wait to see what the enemy's next move is going to be. But after a couple of days have passed they still had no idea of what the next move

was going to be, after all the Abyssals were unpredictable. So Nagato and Mutsu decide to go into the spas for a little while and relax their tired mussels

before they hit up the hookah bar and grill that was new there and they have heard that they had not only good drinks they also had good food. After 15-20

minutes go by they get back into their uniforms and head out to the new place and on the way there Mutsu asks, "Why do you think that the admiral wanted

us to halt all of our advancements?" Nagato looked at her. "I don't know, probably if we did try to attack then they would try to slip behind our lines and attack

our supply lines that we are barely hanging on to." Nagato said with a voice that is calmer than Dallas. "Maybe, you never know." Mutsu answers. After

another 5 minute walk they were there and once they open the door and they can smell the strong scent of punch and burgers that are in the air and they also

had the vibe of a club. So they close the door behind them and they proceed to sit themselves and as they take steps to their table they want everyone stops

and looks on at the two in absolute silence and once they sat down Nagato flashes a look at all of them of the "Who are you looking at," kind and it went from

absolute silence to the club vibe again. The waiter comes by "Hello Secretary Nagato and Mutsu, can I get you started on some drinks?" She asks in a

professional manner. "I would like a Guinness," Nagato requests. "I'll take some peach tea, please," Mutsu requested. The waiter writes everything down.

"Okay. And I get you two started on a hookah while you are waiting on your drinks?" She asks. "Yes." They both said in harmony. They looked at each other

and they were both blushing bright scarlet. "Okay. And what kind of flavor do you want?" She asks. "I like to have half root beer," Nagato requests. "I like to

have half Cream," Mutsu requests. The waiter writes everything down again. "Alright, that will be out soon." The waiter says. So she walks off and gives the

orders to the people in the back to make what they wanted and the drinks came out first and a couple minutes later the hookah came and the waiter comes by

and asks "Do you guys want anything to eat?" She asks. "I would like to have a double bacon cheeseburger." Nagato says. "I will have some of the freshly

made mild curry please." Mutsu says. The waiter writes down the order of food. "Okay. And that will be about 15 minutes." So the waiter walks off to give the

order to the kitchen and they start to cook up the burger and the curry. Another 14 minutes go by while Nagato and Mutsu were still having puffs of their

hookah and the occasional shotgun and once their food arrives and they started to chow down. About 15-20 minutes go by, they started to finish up their

meals the waiter comes by and asks "Do you two want anything for a dessert?" The waiter asks. "I would like to take one to go. And make it a slice of

chocolate New York style cheesecake" Nagato says. "Me too," said Mutsu. "Very well I will get you both of those right away." The waiter says as she walks off

to hand the order over to the kitchen. "Here you two go and here is your bill." She says. "Here. And you can keep the coin change." Nagato says. After they got

everything rung up and the tabs closed they were off. Once they made their way back to their operations room they noticed a piece of paper on the big map

that they had in the middle of the room. So they sat down the to-go boxes on a little table they had and Nagato grabbed it and opened it, it is a letter from the

medical ward from base in Truk Lagoon. With the urgent message in mind Nagato and Mutsu strap on their equipment and head out to Truk Lagoon to see

what the problem was.

* * *

As Nagato and Mutsu were making their way to Truk Lagoon they and found a place to rest temporarily so they both took turns patrolling looking for any

sign of the Abyssals and any of their aircraft. And as they were finally rested up, they started up their trip out to Truk Lagoon. But as they see the island in

sight they see water plumes come up in front of them, so they assumed attack formation and as they get closer they see someone standing on the beach and

they were launching aircraft and they must have been working with their dive bombers and they were hitting targets in the water but as they launched their

last set of dive bombers one of them spots a couple of ships out in front of them and they received the order to see who it is and if it is an enemy to sink them.

So the dive bombers set themselves at a 35 degree spread to make sure they don't sink a friendly. Once over the target area they are greeted to see friendly

ships coming in. And with that in mind the girl has her bombers come back and land. Once they have landed, she collected the arrow and darted off into the

woods. Once Nagato and Mutsu reach shore they headed straight to the medical ward and what they see is not a pretty one. Yamato has been admitted to

one of the rooms. Once they knocked on the door the doctor said that whoever was there can come in. After they open the door they say hello to the doctor.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Nagato asks. "It turns out her wounds were more severe then what she thought," the doctor said. "How bad is it?"

Nagato asks. "She has broken half of her right foot and the whole of her right hand was bent to far back and threw her hand out." The doctor says in a

professional manner. "How long is it going to be before she can be discharged?" Nagato asks. "Well considering everything I would say about… 5 days and we

have plenty of stuff in the mess hall for her to eat and she can use the nutrients from that help her heal a little faster but it won't be that much at least it is

something." The doctor says. "Alright, and Yamato do you have any witnesses that saw this happen." Nagato asks her. "Yes I do, Kongo and Kirishima. Last

time I saw them they said they were going to be back out on the beach and collect my things and bring them back to my room that I stay in." Yamato says.

"Alright we will call them up to give us a statement on what they saw and heard and we will leave you a copy of their statements so you can get an idea of

who has their story straight, does that sound good?" "Yes." And with that they head back to the op. room and called up Kongo and Kirishima. (2.5 hours

earlier) Kongo and Kirishima finally get Yamato to the medical ward and they called in a doctor as soon they got her on a bed. The doctor saw her and she

starts asking her series of questions. "What seems to be the problem Miss Yamato?" The doctor asks. "I was out on the beach and I tripped over a chair and it

wasn't even my own chair." Yamato said. "Do you think you broke something and if so where?" She asks. "I think I broke half my right hand and foot." Yamato

said. "Alright let's get you in and get some X-Rays done and see how bad it is." The doctor said. So they get her in a wheelchair and got her into the X-ray

room and they took pictures of her trouble areas. Once that was done they wheeled her back into her room. Another hour goes by and the results come back

and the three are shocked at what they see. "It appears you have bent your right hand too far back and threw it out of whack and you did break half of your

right foot as well." The doctor says. "And how long do you think it will be before I am back up on my feet?" Yamato asks. "About 5-6 days, a week max." The

doctors said. "Alright," Yamato says and lies back in the bed. "Hey, Kongo and Kirishima, could you get my things and take them back to the room I am staying

in." Yamato asks the two. "Sure, anything for a fellow battleship." Kongo answers. (2.5 Hours later) After 2 hours of Kongo and Kirishima telling Nagato what

happened and they finally have everything they wanted to hear written down and they send the notes they got from both of them to Yamato. After they settle

into the op. room they finally receive word from the admiral to start advancing again because they have spotted a couple of cruisers, but Nagato thinks that

there has to be a trap hidden within the Abyssals plan. So Nagato orders Fubuki, Kongo, Kirishima, and Akagi to scout out and see if it is there is a trap within

these two cruiser groups. So after they get there equipment on and head out to the last known location of the Abyssals. After circling the location for about half

an hour they have found nothing, so they make their way back to Truk Lagoon. But just as they were making their way back their AA gun radars pick up

something anonymous.

* * *

Kaga was out doing her usual training and hitting her targets with deadly efficiency but when it came to her dive bombers she was 50:50 with them, there

will be times where the bombs will hit the target but there are other times where they bounce into the water and then explode sometime later. So she fishes

out a dive bomber arrow, draws her bow back, takes a breath to calm her heart, and let's go. The arrow goes up in flames and six dive bombers emerge from

the arrow, they go into the formation they are required and get to a high altitude and come straight back down. The Vals nose up after releasing the bombs

and level out and they turn back to see if there bombs hit and Kaga is watching the bombs and they hit the target and there was absolutely nothing so the

bombs bounce off the targets and go in the water and after 5 seconds the bombs blow up. Kaga looks on in disappointment and puts her bow up and heads

out to put on her equipment and sets out to go clear her head and she launched scouts to make sure she doesn't get attacked. After half an hour some of the

scouts see something in the water so Kaga orders her scouts to come back, once back she launches torpedo bombers and have them spread out 35 degrees

to make sure it isn't a friendly they were attacking.

* * *

Kongo launches her scout to see who the aircraft belongs to and Akagi launches fighters as a counter measure and the fighters and scout arrive and they

see the big red spots on the wings and underneath the cockpit. So they report what they have found and they are ordered to find whoever it is that launched

these planes. After 8 minutes of an agonizing wait they have identified the ship that launched as Kaga and Akagi turns and looks and speeds ahead to go and

see her sister. Once they met up they start making their way back to Truk Lagoon and head up to the op. center to report their finding to Nagato.

* * *

After they resupply Fubuki is shocked to see that Yamato is not around so she goes to check on her at the room she is staying in and she isn't there and out

of nowhere there was a creaking on the floor behind her and saw that Hiei was standing behind her and Fubuki walks up to her, "Do you know where Yamato

is?" Fubuki asks. "No I don't but I think I may know who might know and that is well of course the biggest sister." Hiei said. "Do you know where she might

be?" Fubuki asks. "She might be down at the beach or she might be out on the training grounds." Hiei replies. "Okay, I will go check those places out." Fubuki

says. "How come I have the feeling that Yamato went missing. And if she isn't where Hiei said then she might be in trouble and I am going to have to check

with Nagato on what she knows." Fubuki thinks to herself as she is walking down the hallway and she looks up and sees Mutsu in front of her. "Hey Fubuki, is

something wrong?" Mutsu asks. "I am worried about Yamato and where she is right now." Fubuki says. "Well, she has been… (She looks down at her with a

little worriness) admitted to the medical ward." Mutsu said. "Can I see her?!" Fubuki asked. "Follow me." Mutsu said. A couple minutes later they were at the

medical ward and she sees the sign and it has Yamato's name on there.

* * *

Yamato was sitting in her bed thinking about what to do to keep her occupied because there wasn't that much there to do but she was given a really fancy

desktop with a powerful CPU and graphics card. She looked over to it and the computer was on and it had one icon in particular on there and she was curious

about what it is and it is World of Warships, So she went to go click on it and the client launcher came up and it was deleting the temporary files and a few

seconds later it was ready to play so Yamato clicked the big play button and the loading screen came up and she was waiting for everything to come up, and

several seconds later she was at the login screen and there were two ways to do it. The login with a Google+ account or a facebook account and she went

ahead and picked the Google+ plus option and it put in of the information it needs for her and the license agreement comes up and she accepts the

agreements and she was greeted with a bar at the bottom with two tier 1 ships and 3 premium ships (the Yubari at tier 4, the USS Sims destroyer at tier 7,

and the gremyashky destroyer at tier 5), so she goes ahead and selects the tech tree button and what she see surprises her, she can see the Americans have

a lot of cruisers, destroyers, but not a lot of battleships and aircraft carriers but when she goes to the next branch she is astonished. She can see that the

Japanese navy also had the same amount of cruisers, destroyers, battleships, and aircraft carriers but the one thing that she was shocked to see was that she

has her name in the battleship branch in the Japanese navy and she was listed at tier 10 and so she went back over to her profile name and she saw there

was a ranking system in play and she was at level 1 witch mean is she is only allowed in coop battles until she reaches level 2 she will be able to face against

other players. But her main focus was to get to her name so she sold the tier 1 American light scout cruiser the Erie and left the premium ships alone. So she

got into her first match and it is a tier 2 game, standard on Big race and once loaded in she decides to head towards the cove side and see what she can do on

that side and that decision is going to pay off because there is 4 cruisers heading that way (2 Chesters, 1 Katori, and 1 Chikuma). So she decides to turn

broadside on to all of them and starts to put shots into them but on her first salvo she fires and hits a Chester that is on full health and killed him, her next

victim the other Chester who was running away after seeing that happen to his friend so her guns have reloaded and pointed them out ahead of the Chester

and puts a salvo out and the same exact thing happens but this time he goes up in a fountain of sparks and then a big explosion, she has detonated the

magazine on a tier 2 American light scout cruiser. Now her next kill the Chikuma was a challenge because the cheeky bugger was avoiding all her shots and

after some frustrating misses she finally lands 1 hit to set the cruiser on fire, 2 citadel penetrations and damaged the steering, magazine, and destroyed one of

the main gun batteries. So she leaves the Chikuma there to burn and a second later she got the kill, now she is up to 3 kills. And she is now desperately

looking for that last ship and once the horn goes off and the music starts up and it the base has been capped and she may have figured that the enemy Katori

decided to go back and defend the cap. And for the rewards she got 130,000+ credits, and almost 3000 XP earned. So she looks at the team scores and she

finished on top of experience and damage done. And she has fired 14 shots and 12 hit the target and all 12 penetrated. And she now heads back to the port

and heads to the modules tab and she has all the experience she needs to research the upgrades she needs to move on to the next tier to either the next

cruiser or move into the destroyer line but she chooses to go for the next cruiser and she never noticed that she moved up to the next level and she is now

can get into random battles but she chooses not to do so because she feels like she needs to know more about what to do. After 6 games she has been able

to make it to the battleships and she has upgraded the Myogi and now she needs one more good game and she can the Kongo at Tier 5 and she figures she

might take a break. And she got back into her bed and leans back and closes her eyes and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Fubuki was outside of Yamato's room and she slowly opens the door to her room careful not to make too much noise and she closes the door behind her

and finds a chair to sit next to her and writes a note to her because she doesn't want to wake her up and after she finishes, she put her note on the table and

got up and left the room and before she starts to close the door she heard a rustling behind her and Yamato tried to stop whoever it was and it was too late

and the door closes. Yamato looked around and she saw a piece of paper sitting on a table beside her bed and she went to reach for it and opened it up and

when she reads it she tries to hold back any emotions. After she has read it she puts it back on the table and she sits there and thinks about what to do now

because she has absolutely nothing to do. After thinking for about 20 minutes she decides that needs to have someone come by and get her laptop from her

room. She has Haruna goes by Yamato's room and pickup her laptop, once she got it she started to work on possible flavors for a little something she has been

working on. After working on the recipe for roughly 3.5 hours and she has finally finished. After another couple of days have passed she has been released

from the medical ward and she gets started on what see has been working on.

* * *

Yubari was in the workshop working hard on some equipment that she wants but it may still need some extra work after it has been finished. As Yubari

paused

to take a break she hears someone open the door so she looks in the mirror that was sitting directly in front of her and saw Yamato walk in with a blueprint roll

and Yubari turns around and says "What can I do for you?" She asks. "Oh when I have been layed up in a bed for several days I have been working on a little

something I think I am going to be help with." Yamato said. "Okay then let's get started." Yubari says. So the two started getting the tools and equipment they

needed to make Yamato's project. "Where is the uhh… Oh here it is," Yamato wondered as she was looking for potter's wheel. So after several hours of

working on everything they put it into a box and Yamato and Yubari looks down at their handy work and they close up the box and they gave thanks to each

other and Yamato was off to drop the box off into her room and she heads out to the beaches with the same things that she had when she was out there last

time.

* * *

After 1.5 hours of sitting out on her chair she gets up and packs everything up and heads back to her room. Once she got the doors opened she puts

everything down to the left of her desk and sits down in her office chair and checks to see if she has any messages that were extremely important and there

was absolutely nothing and so she goes to youtube and she see this one video from this one guy and his or her username seemed interesting and one of the

videos that was up is "World of Warships – Stronk Ship!", and she went into it and 6 seconds go by for giving the video time to load up and the intro to the

video plays out and this guy is none other than the Mighty Jingles. After the video is done she picks up pretty quickly that he is a really big deal and she has

been inspired to make videos just like him and so she makes a youtube account, gets a really good recording program, and a really good editing program. After

she gets all the screen regions setup for World of Warships and she starts to introduce herself and tells them what she is going to be doing and she will also

produce new content once a week because she doesn't have enough time to do what she wants to be doing and that is producing content. So with everything

being bared in mind she gets down to what she has been doing in World of Warships and after about 1.5 hours she was done and now she could get started

on the editing process and trim down the time on the video and posts it as an unlisted video.

* * *

Fubuki was on her way back to her room with the others but instead she tells the group, "I am going to go out and enjoy the sun for a little bit you can go

ahead without me." So they went ahead and went back to the rooms and Fubuki was off but not to go out and enjoy the sun she was off to go and see

Yamato at the medical ward but when she got to where Yamato stayed and her name was no longer on the sign. So she figures she might have been released

and she is back in her room and so she heads out that way to go see if she is there. After a couple minutes of trying to find her room again and Fubuki finally

arrives and so she knocks on the door and she hears someone say "come in," so she slowly opens the door and she sees Yamato at her desk playing a flash

game. So Fubuki looks nervous and asks "Hi, Yamato am I interrupting anything important?" Yamato closes out the game she was playing and she looks at her

and says "No not at all." So Fubuki comes out fully from behind the door and goes to sit on her couch. After Yamato exits her web browser she puts the

computer to sleep and goes over to her cabinet and asks "Do you want some of my freshly made tea?" Yamato asks. "Sure I will have some." Fubuki answers.

So she pours two cups of tea for the both of them and brings over the pot and sits it in the center of the table and sits down on the couch. "So what brings you

here?" Yamato asks. "Well, I was getting concerned about you and just wanted to check in I guess." Fubuki said. "Well that is really nice of you. After I have

been layed up in bed for several days and now I am finally up and about." Yamato says. "Really, what happened?" Fubuki asks. "Well let's just say I tripped on

something that I never knew was there and breaking half of my foot and my whole hand thrown out." Yamato answers. And before Fubuki had time to try and

say something Yamato asks "Hey do you want to help me with something I have been working on while I was layed up?" And Fubuki looks on and she is

amazed that she gets to help someone with so much generosity. "Sure when can we start?" Fubuki asks. "Well I have already planted the seeds in a nice little

room and they have been doing well and it will only be a couple more days until the plants will be ready." Yamato says. "Okay then just let me know when they

are ready." Fubuki says. "And one last thing I want to talk to you about Fubuki." Yamato says. She looks at her with a little blush. "What is it?" She asks. "Well

it is just that I think I am… in love with you." Yamato says. She looks down at the floor in embarrassment. "Umm…" She looks around with a confused look.

"Maybe some other time I will explain in more detail and somewhere private." Yamato says. "Okay then." Fubuki says as she closes the door behind her and

she lets out a deep sigh. As she was starting to walk back to her room she bumps into someone when she had no idea they were there. "Oh hey Bucky, are

you okay?" Kongo asks. "I am fine, sorry I didn't see you there." Fubuki said. "Good and why were you visiting Yamato?" Kongo asks. "Well when I was out I

happened to see Yamato out and I thought we could come back to her room and talk for a little while." Fubuki answers. "Alright just thought I'd check on you

because Yuudachi was getting a little worried about you," Kongo said. So after they got done talking they were off to their own rooms and everyone settles in.

* * *

Three days have passed since Yamato had visited with Fubuki so Yamato preps everything on a big table but she covered it and a section of the floor with

plastic (it is like a see through plastic tarp or something that you use to cover something while you are painting a room in a house) but on the second day the

plants went on the drying rack and dried out on the third day. So with everything ready to go she calls Fubuki to her room and to let the others know that she

volunteered to help her with some things. So after she told them she was off to Yamato's room. After Fubuki has arrived she knocked on the door and she

heard Yamato say come in and when Fubuki opens the door she is shocked to see that there is a big table with a lot of things on it. "So are you ready to get

started?" Yamato asks. "Yes I am, but do I need to put anything on?" Fubuki asks. "Yes you will need some gloves, an apron, and something to protect your

hair." Yamato says and just like that the little helpers come out and they have everything they need to give Fubuki. Once she got everything on she came over

to Yamato and got started. "Alright so what do we do first?" Fubuki asks. "Well we take the plants leaves and put it in the grinder." Yamato said. So they get to

work picking the leaves off the plants and put them in the grinder but before they did they put a plastic container at the bottom of the grinder and let it fall into.

After about 10 minutes of picking leaves and grinding those up then they were ready for the next step. "Now this I have already prepared while I was still

waiting for the plants to dry." Yamato said and shows her a container that had what looked like blood but it wasn't because it was labeled "flavoring". So they

each got a container and started to pour in the flavoring into the container of the ground-up leaves and after that was poured in they took their hands and

mixed it all together for 5-7 minutes and Fubuki looks up at Yamato. "Okay then, now what do we do now?" She asks. "Well we let this sit for a week or two

and then it is ready." Yamato said. "Alright then and I think we earned ourselves a nice cup of tea, don't you think." Fubuki says. "Oh, I think so to." Yamato

said. So the two took of the hair protection, aprons, and gloves off and they got some tea and they talked for a while. After 15 minutes goes by they went

ahead and cleaned up everything and Fubuki headed out back to the room.

* * *

After several days of letting the stuff that Yamato and Fubuki made together, Yamato has decided it was still too soon to open the container and sit back

with her beautiful handmade and crafted 2-hosed hookah for her and Fubuki to enjoy but it had to happen at some point. So she calls Fubuki up to her room if

she wanted to have some tea with her since she has nothing better to do. After Fubuki makes it to Yamato room she knocks on her door and when she opens

it she sees the lights are dimmed and there is some music from Three Days Grace playing (The song was Let it Die live at the palace) and she closes the door

behind her and once Yamato hears the door latch shut she pokes out from behind a doorway and it is leading to her little kitchen and Fubuki finds a seat on

the couch and waits for Yamato to come out. After 4 minutes of waiting she finally comes out with a trey that has the tea kettle and two cups for the two of

them to have their tea. She sets the trey on the table and she starts to pour them both some tea and talked and told jokes. After they finish their third cup to

tea Yamato decides it is time to prepare the hookah with the stuff that they made. After 8 minutes of packing the bowl, wrapping it, lighting the coal, and

letting it sit it was ready. She brings out this hookah out and it has some accents when there is low light shining on it. Fubuki looks on and after letting Yamato

set it down and unravel the hoses from around it, Yamato takes her first puff from it and at first thoughts were delicious and once she lets the smoke out of her

mouth the scent of punch takes over. After seeing Yamato take a puff she starts to take another one and she leans over and they shotgun. After they finished

the shotgun, Fubuki looks up in her eyes and gives her a peck on the lips. Yamato's eyes widen in shock and she realized she wanted her. So Yamato leans

over an actual kiss and she prods the entrance to Fubuki's mouth with her tongue and she opens up and Fubuki's tongue comes out and Yamato gently sucks

on the muscle trying to taste her in the most intimate way possible. They continue the kiss for a good ten minutes and they break the kiss and gasp for air and

they look in each other's eyes and Fubuki asks, "Is this your first time Yamato?" "Yes it is and is this your first time?" Yamato asks. "Yes it is." Fubuki said. So

after they take in the details, Yamato took her hose and started to take another puff and they shotgun kiss. After they shotgun kiss Yamato looks back up at

Fubuki again and she spots this look in her eyes. Yamato looks at her and she says "Umm… Is that going a little too fast?!" Fubuki looks up with an arched

eyebrow and says, "Is the almighty Yamato that has the biggest guns in naval history is saying that I am going too fast?" Yamato changes her mood and she

takes her thinking to a whole new level. "Alright but should we go somewhere private?" Yamato asks. "Sure, but where?" Fubuki asks. "We can go in my

bedroom, that way no one can disturb us." Yamato said. So the two get up from the couch and they head into Yamato's room and as quick as they entered

Yamato closes and throws herself into Fubuki's arms but Fubuki hit the floor and passed out. Fubuki didn't know how long she was out but when she came to

she had her clothes off and Yamato was stripped down and so was Fubuki. Yamato looks over at her and she sees that she has come to, "Oh good you are

awake." Yamato said. "Umm… What are we going to do?" Fubuki asks. "Just relax and you will be in heaven after we are done then it is your turn to put me in

heaven." Yamato said. "What do you mean?" Fubuki asks. "Just calm down and just let the bliss flow." While she was doing that she grabbed a vacuum hose

and turned it on and put it on one of Fubuki's nipples, Fubuki moans out in pleasure which was music to Yamato's ears. She lets up for a couple seconds and

put it on her other nipple and she starts to squirm because the sensation was overwhelming. Yamato continues for another 5 minutes and she lets up and

then she unexpectedly turns the hose off and she brings her head down between Fubuki's legs. Fubuki opens her eyes from being tense from being pleasured.

"Yamato, what are you…" Whatever she was about to say was cut off by her own gasp of shock as Yamato lunged forward and buried her tongue into her

nether regions, lapping up the fluids coating the area with her tongue. She tasted amazing, Yamato realized as she greedily drank the fluids around Fubuki's

ladyhood. Soon, though, that wasn't enough. Yamato wanted to taste inside her, and she wanted Fubuki to feel it. Licking up and down Fubuki's exposed slit

several times, Yamato parted the entrance with the tip of her tongue, probing her way into her love's most private regions. "Ya-Yamatoooo!" Fubuki cried out

as Yamato began licking her inner walls. Fubuki's cries spurred Yamato forward, and she pushed her tongue deeper into Fubuki's ladyhood, reaching her hands

around to place them on Fubuki's waist. As Yamato dove deeper into Fubuki, she began rubbing the sensitive areas, the extra stimulation driving Fubuki even

closer to the edge. Fubuki began bucking wildly, grasping Yamato's head with her hands and pulling Yamato even deeper inside her, Fubuki's cries growing

louder still. Tongue flicking in and out, Yamato heard a shriek of delight as her tongue came into contact with Fubuki's clitoris. Teasingly, she stroked it several

more times, each lap extracting cries louder than the last, before firmly latching onto the nub. Suckling gently on Fubuki's button, Yamato heard Fubuki's shrieks

of pleasure. With a final scream of Yamato's name, Fubuki reached her climax as her thighs clenched and her orgasm rushed through her. Yamato could feel the

wet splash of Fubuki's fluids against her face as Fubuki found release. When Fubuki's quivers finally subsided, Yamato released her grasp on Fubuki's clit and

gently lapped away at the excess fluids coating her folds. When Yamato finished, she slowly lifted her head, staring into the glistening eyes of her satisfied

lover. Slowly, she leaned forward, bringing their lips closer together and wrapping her arms around Fubuki's midsection. Yamato closed her eyes as their lips

met once more, content to simply lay with the one she loved, regardless of her own depraved sex's protests. Fortunately for the almighty battleship, Fubuki

was not so easily satisfied, and Yamato's eyes opened in shock as Fubuki pushed her into a sitting position. Her eyes closed once more as Fubuki brought her

hands down to brush against her thighs. Gasping in pleasure, Yamato fell backwards, allowing Fubuki to once more clamber on top and continue her

ministrations. Yamato felt the destroyer's pressure increase and groaned in excitement as Fubuki's rubbing continued to tease her own eager lower lips.

Yamato gasped as Fubuki moved one of her hands to her butt cheeks, quivering as Fubuki gently caressed her buns. "For so long you weren't able to be out on

the waters to help us out," Fubuki whispered. "You've been there for everyone." Yamato could only moan in response, so lost was she in the Fubuki's touch.

"Now let me be there for you." With that, Fubuki leaned down, her face lowering and touching against Yamato's excited sex. Yamato gasped at the sensation,

quivering as Fubuki slowly parted the lips with her tongue. Fubuki had both her hands on Yamato's buns now, and was rubbing vigorously as she lapped at

Yamato's insides with her tongue. Yamato moaned in delight, gyrating her hips to try and force Fubuki deeper down her tunnel. "Fub-ukkki!" Yamato gasped,

her legs bucking out extensively and back popping as Fubuki dug deeper into her inflamed ladyhood and took Yamatos' exposed nub into her mouth. Her

muscles spasmed as Fubuki began to forcefully rub her feet and caressed her clit with her tongue. Lost in the sensations, Yamato could only scream, her loves

name echoing. Yamato's walls clamped shut as her long awaited orgasm rushed through her, lips parted in a blissful scream. Fubuki's name echoed across the

bedroom. As her climax came to an end, Yamato could still feel Fubuki's hot breath against her nethers, trembling slightly as the Fubuki lapped up the remains

of her sweet release. After they got cleaned up and got dressed they went back out to the main room and they finished up smoking the hookah. After they

finished cleaning everything up Fubuki and Yamato kissed good-bye and Fubuki went back to the group's room.


End file.
